Known embodiments of crash paddles are formed with preference by a high-strength aluminum alloy material or by a carbon fiber reinforced polymer material. The crash paddles generally serve for reinforcing the primary structure of aircraft and form a virtually rigid connection between the elements concerned of the fuselage structure that are to be connected, stiffened or reinforced. In particular, such crash paddles are used for producing the floor connection in aircraft.
The crash paddles have to absorb all the flight loads that are normally present in the aircraft as well as the crash loads additionally occurring in extreme situations. Here, the ratio between the flight loads and the crash loads is very high. In addition, the flight loads require a rigid connection, whereas a flexible connection is adequate for crash loads. Since the known crash paddles are always also designed for the increased crash loads, this leads to an unnecessary increase in weight. On account of the design of the crash paddles to withstand extremely high static loads including the crash loads, high enforced loads occur as a result of thermal expansion effects on account of the rigid design.